metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Dremuchij
Dremuchij (Russian: Дремучий, "dense") was a forest in Tselinoyarsk, USSR, that was located at the edge of a high cliff. The center of the area consisted of swampland inhabited by Indian Gavials. The mud within the swampland was highly viscous, making travel on foot hazardous, and as such, was often referred to as a bottomless swamp. Also known as "the untouched forest," Dremuchij had largely been unaffected by human activity by the early 1960s, and was so dense that large units were unable to penetrate it, making it a natural defense against enemy forces. Because of its defensive properties as a border area of Tselinoyarsk, it acted as one of the major reasons behind the development of the Sokolov Design Bureau and Groznyj Grad within Tselinoyarsk. History In 1964, FOX operative Naked Snake landed in the south of Dremuchij via HALO jump as part of his infiltration of Tselinoyarsk, during the Virtuous Mission. Snake then proceeded north towards an abandoned factory, passing through the swamp, and past the enemy cordon, under guard by KGB soldiers. A week later, during Operation Snake Eater, Snake again infiltrated Tselinoyarsk via Dremuchij, this time landing further to the north in an experimental drone aircraft, which also broke apart several of the trees during landing. However, shortly thereafter, his presence was discovered by The Boss. Snake tried to fight her but ended up getting his M1911A1 dismantled and his hand severely injured by her horse stomping on it after rearing. The Boss then departed after destroying the drone with her Patriot, with the resulting explosion alerting the nearby GRU soldiers, who were now patrolling the area. Behind the scenes Dremuchij South, Dremuchij Swampland, and Dremuchij North, are three adjacent areas that appear in Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater. According to a commentary by director Hideo Kojima, Dremuchij was based on the Yakushima Forest, and as such it was frequently referred to by that name by the production staff.http://muni_shinobu.webs.com/mgs3/commentary2.html More information on the area can only be obtained from EVA during Operation Snake Eater, after her radio frequency is learned in Chyornyj Prud, forcing the player to backtrack to Dremuchij. After speaking with her, EVA will finish by asking why Snake is all the way back there, and remind him harshly that he's supposed to go in the other direction. ''Snake vs. Monkey'' Dremuchij South and Dremuchij North make an appearance in the first two missions of the non-canon minigame Snake vs. Monkey; "Escape from the Jungle" and "Dragnet of the Apes," respectively. ''Metal Gear Solid: Snake Eater 3D'' In The Naked Sample, through his point of view, Naked Snake is crawling down a branch in Dremuchij South on August 24. However, he runs into a Green Boa, which hisses, and snaps at him twice before deciding to slither away and ignore him. Snake then continues to crawl through the ivy and brambles until he runs into an Indian gavial. The Indian gavial then goes around in a circle, and Snake proceeds to crawl, but then crawls backwards to avoid the Indian gavial. The gavial, noticing Snake's presence, emits a hissing growl, before going past him, although Snake presumably ducked under the gavial's attempt at a tail whip. He then crawled up the hill, but he inadvertently set off traps, causing him to narrowly avoid various darts being shot at him as well as a spiked log trap that was activated shortly after the darts. Afterwards, he quickly crawled up the hill, jumped up the ledge, and then savored a breather. The camera then shows Snake fully, as well as the title Metal Gear Solid: Snake Eater 3D. He then emerges from the 3D sign and places his hand on it, with the camera zooming out to the hornets nest behind him. A Hind then arrives at Dolinovodno, to which he hides behind a tree until it passed over a bridge. Walkthrough Virtuous Mission Once control of Snake is gained, either head east, then north up the slope and roll off the side, or immediately head north and crawl under the log in order to get to the tree containing the backpack. Climb the tree, walk carefully along the branch and retrieve the backpack. Following the radio conversation, continue north to the swamp. In the swamp, head east past the Gavials, and then roll across the swamp to the island in the middle. Roll to the bank on the north side. The Gavials here can be killed and collected as food, and there is also a Baltic Hornets' Nest in the tree on the island. In the next area, move to the hollow log in the grass to the left and hide inside it. When the guard gets close, either dispatch him with the tranquilizer gun, crawl out and CQC him, or crawl past him. Make your way north through the patches of grass. As long as the Camo Index is not too low, there should be no guards close enough to spot Snake. Upon approaching the northwestern area, stay out of sight and observe the guard's movements. He will walk up to the grass, and then turn around. Again, either dispatch him or move past him. A final guard waits by the large patch of grass just to the east, past the fallen tree. He should not spot Snake, but he can be tranquilized to be on the safe side. Equipment Dremuchij South: *Life Medicine - Atop the hill, east of the backpack; *Mk22 bullets - Between the logs, immediately west of the starting position. Dremuchij Swampland: *Mk22 Suppressor - On the northwest bank of the swamp; *Grenades - East, by the Indian Gavial on the edge of the swamp; *Bug Juice - Immediately east after the path widens; *Mk22 bullets - On the central island. Dremuchij North: *Mk22 bullets - Northeast area *Grenades - Inside the hollow tree to the northwest; *Thermal Goggles - In the tree trunk at the northeastern-most point; *Stun Grenades - South of the ivy-covered tree in the centre of the area; *Bug Juice - In the tree trunk by the starting position; *SVD - By the short cliff, in the southeastern-most area. Trophy Items It Ain't Easy Being Green * Dremuchij South: From the ledge overlooking the tree where your backpack was hanging, look south with FPV to see it sitting on the edge of the hill. You can also use FPV to spot it by looking up and to the east from southwest of the tree, although it's a harder target to hit from here. * Dremuchij Swampland: On the "wall" to the southeast of the fruit tree past the swamp * Dremuchij North: On top of a hollowed-out tree stump in the easternmost part of the large clearing to the northeast King of the Jungle *Dremuchij South ** Reticulated Python (Snake H) ** Russian Oyster (Mushroom A) ** Giant Anaconda (Snake G) ** Russian False Mango (Fruit B) Operation Snake Eater Snake enters Dremuchij at the beginning of Operation Snake Eater. It is now night, and it is advisable to spend a while collecting plants and animals before moving on. Keep heading north, following the path, and eventually Snake will enter Dremuchij North, where he passed through in the Virtuous Mission. A cutscene is triggered, where Snake encounters The Boss and loses his M1911A1, and the destruction of the drone raises the Caution mode. Wait for the guards to pass and then simply repeat the strategy from the Virtuous Mission to get through here, as most guards are located in the same place as the previous KGB soldiers, with the same patrol routes. The only new guard to watch out for is one after crawling through the first patch of grass, to the east by the tree. Make sure he is looking the other way before proceeding. Another strategy is to hide in the bush to the east immediately after the cutscene. Equip a Stun Grenade, pull the pin, but do not throw it yet. Wait for the two guards to stop, then before they can contact HQ, throw the Stun Grenade towards their feet. This will knock them out and the Caution Mode will not be raised, eliminating the problem of the third guard, since now he will not appear. Unlike in the daylight of the Virtuous Mission, Black Camo is generally best for this whole area. Equipment Dremuchij South: *Grenades - East of your starting position; *Stun Grenades - East of your starting position; *Chaff Grenades - West of your starting position, between the logs. Trophy Items It Ain't Easy Being Green *Dremuchij East: Under the logs on the western side of the northern clearing. Use FPV to look down at it from the north. Note: You will not be able to return here after you drop down into Dremuchij North *Dremuchij South: On the wall behind the spot where the Mk22 ammo was located in Virtuous Mission *Dremuchij Swampland: Between a tree and the wall on the far island. ? Where the Mk22 suppressor was located during Virtuous Mission *Dremuchij North: Climb the tree, look southwest. ? It's on top of the tall island in the middle Gallery 24.jpg|Dremuchji South during Operation Snake Eater. Notes and references Category:Tselinoyarsk